Responsibility
by StarshipSailor
Summary: Chapter 5 now up! Kakashi just wanted a night out to get away from the toils of everyday ninja life. Ino just wanted a bit of fun that she had earned after passing the Jonin tests. One night of meaningless fun turns into one heck of a roller-coaster rid
1. Chapter 1

Hello you lovely fanfiction readers! This is my first Naruto fic and first real attempt at a multi-chapter story so please don't beat me with a stick too hard if you don't like this.

A few little notes to take mind of are that I don't really mention a timeline slot but Ino and the rest of Rookie 9 are all nineteen or over so yeah.

Also I'm not a collector of the books or series since my funds don't allow that little luxury (damn it!) but I do extensively use the Naruto Wiki-page for details and my cousin tells me about it to but if there is anything seriously wrong with it then let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Well that's all I have to say for now…read on, read on…

"Ino! You're going to be late for work at the hospital if you don't hurry up dear!" Ino rolled her eyes as she sat on the side of the bath, her leg twitching up and down in nervousness. She flicked her gaze to the crude white stick on the edge of the sink and then to the four discarded ones on the lid of the toilet. This couldn't be happening to her.

"I'll be down in a minute mom! I'll just grab breakfast at the hospital when I have time!" Another minute later and she snatched up the test. Building up the courage to actually look at it, when she did she stared down at it. PREGNANT.

"Shit!" She whispered. Ino took a deep breath and looked around the bathroom. She couldn't cry, not now. She had to be at work in fifteen minutes and she'd just finished putting on her make-up.

"I have to get a check up." Sakura was the only one she could trust with this. Well apart from Tsunade but she didn't want to get the leader of the village involved…not yet at least.

As soon as she arrived at the hospital and had signed in she checked all the places she know Sakura hangs out at before her rounds. Finally she found her reading through some textbooks in the lounge.

"Sakura! Finally." The blonde ran over and sat next to the other medic, looking around suspiciously before dipping her head so they could whisper.

"I need you help." She asked in all seriousness. Now just wasn't the time to tease each other and rile each other up. Sakura looked at her in concern, no doubt noticing the paleness, and nervous look in Ino's eyes.

"Ino, what's wrong? Are you ok?" The blonde shook her head and bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes.

"Can we go somewhere ore private to talk? I really don't need this being spread around." Sakura nodded immediately and they took off to the on call room, locking the door behind them.

"Ok what has you so spooked? What's wrong?" Ino took a shuddering breath and looked down and the bed she was sat on. Sakura stood by the door letting her friend speak in her own time.

"…I…I'm pregnant…" Ino whispered still not talking her eyes off the bed. She heard Sakura gasp and walked over to her, the bed dipped under her as her friend sat down next to her.

"Ar-are you sure? I mean…are you sure?" Ino nodded and looked up at her best friend.

"I-I need a check up. I don't know anything besides the fact that I'm pregnant." Sakura nodded as her head whirled with questions, the main question she decided to ask.

"Do you know…I mean, no offence but…do you know who the father is?" Ino was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly, tears starting to fall regularly now. She knew Sakura wanted to know whom but…could she say?

"He…It's…It's Kakashi…Kakashi Hatake's."

**~~Flashback~~**

The female part of Konoha eleven were out for a few celebratory drinks; some of them had made Jonin, and this was the third bar they had been to. A local for many shinobi who wanted a place they wouldn't have to keep their guard up and just be able to relax. Ino had gone up to buy the first round and had almost been push over by the guy behind her. She had turned round to give the guy a piece of her mind since he had copped a feel too and stopped mid sentence when she saw the man.

He was around six-foot; she knew that because she definitely had to look up at him. He wore black jeans and a cream or white top, she couldn't really tell in this light, with a black hooded jacket that was open. He wore bangles and brackets on one arm and a wristband on the other. His baseball cap was on a side keeping his silver hair over his left eye. She wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't given his lazy salute and smiled in that similar way.

"Ah, sorry Ino-chan. The guy behind lost his balance and pitched me forward." Ino definitely knew who it was now and she tried to keep her composure. She could see the skin tight mask he would usually wear was now just resting on his chin. She tried to act casual about seeing his face so he wouldn't notice.

"Ne? So you thought grabbing my ass would save us both or are you just an opportunistic man Kakashi-san." She smiled at him, raising her eyebrow. Kakashi smirked and moved slightly closer.

"Well, we ninja are taught from a young age to take an opportunity when it comes to us." She laughed and turned back to the bar, trying to get the barman's attention. She saw Kakashi checking out her ass as she leaned over the bar to try shouting for the bartender and had to smile to herself. There was a sharp whistle, not enough to grab everyone's attention but the barman did come over. Ino looked around and saw Kakashi was right up next to her now, waving to let the barman know it was him that whistled.

"I'll have four Fosters, one vodka and coke, four Magners, a Southern Comfort on the rocks and a Guinness for table twelve and er…" He looked towards Ino and the girl shook her head before looking at the barman.

"Er…two Vodka and Cokes, a plain Coke with ice and a Southern Comfort and Coke." The barman looked a little shocked at the amount of drinks they both ordered but nodded and got to work. Ino turned back to Kakashi.

"You didn't have to buy my drinks to you know." Kakashi gave a crooked smiled, and she had to wonder how many times that smile had come across as a smirk when his mask was up.

"Well, lets call it payment for my opportunistic nature." She laughed and smiled at the bartender as he began placing her group of drinks onto a tray in front of her.

"So whose is the southern comfort for?" Kakashi asked looking at the slowly forming group of drinks.

"Me, I love the taste but on its own it's to strong for me. I guess yours is also the SC?" Kakashi nodded as she stepped a little closer to see what was on his t-shirt, it looked like oil or something. He looked to what she was staring at and gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his neck.

"Iruka says its fashionable, I say it kinda looks a mess." Ino smiled and looked up at him.

"Iruka knows what he's talking about. It looks very nice on you. They whole look does. I always figured you for one of these 'I were my uniform to every occasion' kind of guys."

He snorted and took a step towards her, they were rather close now; his arm that was leaning on the bar actually went past her, if she leaned forward a little she would be in his arms. He bent down slightly and gave her a sly seductive look.

"Come on Ino, give me a little credit. How am I supposed to pick anyone up in my uniform, that trick doesn't work have as well as you think it would." She gave him a wink.

"Ah so the great copy-nin is stalking the night for pick ups ne? If I'd only known, I'd have told the village to stay indoors." Kakashi laughed but didn't move from being so close to her.

"Is that so you'd have me all to yourself or would you have been just doing your duty and keeping the villages female population safe from me?" Ino bit her lip and leaned in slightly, his aftershave was intoxicating, then she turned and took the tray with her drinks on and walked off, giving him a glance before she got to her table. He smirked and paid for the drinks, going back to his table to wait for them to be delivered, there were too many for him to carry.

They had both carried on with their night and soon the girls were up dancing. Kakashi's group joined them and they realized they were out for the same reason; the teachers were out celebrating for their student's jonin tests. The were up talking and dancing on the dance floor and during that time Ino noticed she was dancing close to Kakashi and decided to try her look with dancing with him. She'd lost sight of her friends and checked for the teachers but they weren't around either, she did spot Anko sat at the table with Sakura though so they must have all gone to get drinks.

She moved up to him and smirked when he noticed her. The man had stopped but moved closer when she did. The music was loud and the beat could be felt through the floor and on your chest as it thumped out. Soon they were both lost in the music and the movement of each other. She felt his lips ghost her neck and realized she had her arms over his shoulders and she could feel his hands just on the curve of her ass. Her heartbeat quickened as his tongue glided across her skin. She wasn't about to be beat though and bit his earlobe lightly. His hands gripped her ass for a second before moving his head slightly so his mouth was close to her ear.

"I'm so hard…yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard." He was singing along to the song but the double meaning he put into it was crystal clear as he moved against her. She tightened her arms around him and licked the shell of his ear.

"I'm not into exhibitionism though." He nodded and pulled away form her, checking around them before giving her a sexy smile. She winked back at him, hyped on his handsome face, the alcohol and the music. She was damn horny now and he was up for it. It was clear to both of them that it wouldn't be for more than a night and she was fine with that.

He'd teased her and tormented her for what seemed like forever and now he was finally inside her. She felt so full as he rested his head on her shoulder, trying to calm himself; she'd managed to get him back for the teasing after all. Kakashi licked across her breasts and she arched slightly.

"Move, come on." Ino groaned and she heard him chuckle but he did start to move, long slow strokes; trying to find that elusive spot.

"OH MY GOD! There! Oh…keep going there." Ino clenched her hands on his back as he kept thrusting. She almost laughed out when she looked up and saw his hat was actually still on, but then she felt a hand reach down between them and she was lost in the midst of her first orgasm of the night. They may have been half drunk but the night was filled with pleasures.

The next morning she woke up to find that they had fallen asleep among the pillows and blankest on the floor. She giggled at the thought of what they had done last night and how they ended up on the floor, her movements must have awoken her bed partner as his arm around her waist tightened slightly before loosening.

"Mmph…where am I?" Came a groggy voice from under a pillow. She laughed and pulled the pillow off his head.

"This is your house." Kakashi hissed putting his arm over his head and batted at her thigh lightly.

"Nooo, the lights not a friend right now. How come he's your friend?" Ino giggled and patted his chest.

"You're not the only one hung-over but I'm a woman, there for I don't complain as much." Kakashi snorted and she slapped his chest for that.

"Ok…you make coffee and I'll make the bed…and find our clothes." He sat up and slowly opened his eyes. Ino nodded and pulled one of the blankets around her as she wandered over to the kitchen.

That had been the last she had seen of him in such a setting. They had both known it was a one-night thing; the coffee was just to help them both get over the hangover. Ino had left soon after she had dressed, giving Kakashi a smile before running off to get ready to help her mother at the flower shop.

After that day they spoke to each other as normal, their teams sometimes got together to train, she would be focused on training and he would be focused on talking to Asuma or his book. That night may have made them notice each other more out on the street, but it never went further then greetings and light conversations every now and them. And that was exactly what they both wanted…

**~~Flashback~~**

"You…you slept with my sensei? You slept with Kakashi-san? When? Where?...Why?" Sakura asked, pacing up and down the small room in front of Ino. The blonde swallowed and bit her lip again, the tears still silently falling.

"Eh…six weeks ago? Something like that; it was when we went out celebrating our Jonin status. We went back to his place. I slept with him because he was fit! I mean under the mask he's so hot and I met him at the bar when we went to get drinks and we got along and then later we were dancing together and with the alcohol and the music we got horny and took off to his place. The next morning we had coffee and then I left. It was only supposed to be a one night thing." Sakura sighed and flopped down next to her friend. They were silent for a while; Sakura deep in thought and Ino wiped away her tears.

"I…I was hoping you would check me out…I don't want anyone to know yet. I don't know what I'm doing." Ino didn't look up from her hands, she didn't want to see the disappointment in her friend's eyes, she was going to get enough of that from everyone else when they found out. She did look up when Sakura took her hand in hers.

"Are you ok? I mean something must have let onto you about it." Ino sighed and smiled slightly.

"I'm just a little tired and I threw up every morning for the past four days I was hoping it was just a coincidence that this happened a few weeks after that night but…then I noticed by breasts aching sometimes and I'm…peeing more then I used to. I took five pregnancy tests and they all say I'm pregnant." Sakura nodded tightened her hold on her friend's hand.

"Come on then. We'll get you check out now and we'll keep it between us but…You're going to have to tell people. You know the Kunoichi rule of protecting life means you can't go on missions after the six weeks mark, plus…I haven't been trained in pregnancy yet, if anything you're the one who works in pediatrics." Ino nodded and they both left for an examining room.

"Ok so from what I know about detecting life and chakra. You are five weeks pregnant. You have a week before I have to officially tell the Hokage that she will have to remove you from active duty. I'm sorry Ino but it in our contracts as medics to tell the Hokage about this kind of thing…Will you tell Kakashi-san?" Ino sighed as she leaned back down on the bed, she took a deep breath and looked over at her friend.

"I don't really have a choice to not tell him. His bloodline is one of those that are tracked right, like Sasuke's would have been and Neji's is? Legally I have to let him know he has an heir." Sakura nodded, as a medic they needed to know what bloodlines needed more attention than others in tracking blood samples and family trees.

"I'm more worried about my parents. You know how they used to go on about me getting married and having my own family. A baby out of marriage is going to kill them. My dad's going to kill Kakashi." Sakura snorted while putting the gloves she had used in the bin.

"Serves the man right really. I mean he should have used protection-"

"We did!...At some point anyway. I saw the wrapper on the floor and the condom was in the bin. We did go at it a few times though I guess…I mean we ended up sleeping on the floor." Ino blushed slightly. Normally she wouldn't mind boasting a great night of heated sex but this was Saukra's former sensei they were talking about.

"Well you need to start telling people soon…unless you wanted to…"

"I'm not getting rid of it. It's not the baby's fault I got knocked up." Sakura smiled at the determination in her friend's voice.

"I'll be there for you ok, whatever happens." Ino nodded and hopped off the bed. Sakura wrote down a couple of things in her personal notebook and followed the blonde medic out of the room.

"I'll tell Tsunade-sama today…at lunch. Like you said I'm not allowed on mission and I could be called on one at any minute. I'll tell my parents when I can manage to work up the courage…then I'll tell Kakashi, isn't he on a mission with Asuma since last week." They were in an elevator now, about to separate when Sakura got out at ICU and Ino when down to Pediatrics.

"Yeah he told Naruto he wouldn't be able to train with him all this week. From what he told us he should be back any day now." Ino nodded and the elevator doors opened onto the ICU ward.

"I'll talk to you after lunch ok, come get me." Ino smiled and nodded again. That would be if she lived through Tsunade-sama's discovery.

Ino flopped down onto her bed and sighed, glad to be off her feet. She loved working with the kids but there was always a few that thought it would be funny to play hide and seek around the hospital.

At lunch she had gone to see Tsunade-sama shocked to find out she was pregnant, disappointed to find out it was from a one-night stand and furious to find out whose kid it was. She'd had to tell Tsunade she had seduced Kakashi because the woman kept going on about perverted jonin and seducing and manipulating her medics. When Tsunade-sama had calmed down, she had commanded Ino be pulled off of active duty and made an appointment for that afternoon, were she would explain everything to Ino about pregnancies and the like.

That had been an eye-opening lecture. Filled with week-by-week expectations, advice on remedies for problems she will face. More meetings were set up for the future to check on the baby and a nutrition plan had been brought up for her that was for the baby's health. Not that it was needed really since Ino ate healthy most of the time anyway, unless she was out with her team. By the end of it she had been on the verge of tears, not knowing if she could actually go through with it all. Tsunade-sama had seemed to pick up on this and then began explaining the brighter side of pregnancy. She talked about feeling the baby and picking names and then the woman had gone off on one about making bets on the baby's weight and name and gender. Shizune had soon put a stop to her thoughts though. So now she had told Tsunade-sama…now she just had to tell her parents and Kakashi.

It was three days later that she finally got the courage to tell her parents that she was pregnant. Her mother had cried sobbing about shame to the family and failing as a mother. Her father had gone ballistic, he'd shouted about her falling behind in her ninja training and maybe never being a ninja again, then he had demanded to know who the father was so he could call Shika and Cho and kill the bastard that got her pregnant. She had shouted back at her father and refused to tell him anything else.

Then her father had told her to get out. It was like all the air in the house had just left. Her mother had stopped her sobbing and Ino couldn't breathe. The she got her self together and ran out the door. She hadn't known where to go; she didn't want everyone knowing what had happened and Sakura had been out on a training exercise with Shizune for the night. So she had headed to Kakashi's place. She needed to tell him anyway and she had seen Asuma walking into the hospital that afternoon with a broken arm, that meant he and Kakashi were back from their mission.

So here she was, stood outside Kakashi's door. She was still slightly panting from the run to Kakashi's and raised her hand to the wood, knocking three times. She heard a thud and then footsteps coming to the door.

"Who is it?" Asked a suspicious voice from behind the door and despite her situation Ino laughed.

"An enemy ninja would be so polite as to knock on your door?" She asked skeptically. Kakashi opened it slightly and peep out.

"Ne? But what if you were a ninja trying to trick me into thinking you were a friend? Or worse what if you were Gai trying to challenge me?" She shook her head and that seemed to bring her back to why she was here.

"I-I need to talk to you. In private." Kakashi sighed dropped his head to rest on the door.

"Come on Ino I thought you were smart. You knew it meant nothing." Ino bit her lip and looked to the floor, tears gathering as she remembered her father's shouts and mother's sobs.

"Please Kakashi…" Groaning at a lack of options he opened the door. Kakashi pointed to the sofa as he walked into the living room.

"Take a seat, do you want a drink?" The girl shook her head and sat down, Kakashi took a beer can from the fridge and opened it as he came back into the living room.

They were silent; Ino gathering her thoughts and Kakashi waiting her out. He remembered the night they had hooked up. It had been so easy and natural to flirt with the Kunoichi and the little vixen gave as good as she got. He hadn't been so quickly turned on is a long while. It had been clear at the time that they were both in it for a little fun and neither expected anything else from the other. Well that was until he found the little firecracker silently crying on his sofa…wait what?

"Hey are you ok? Do you wan a tissue?" Kakashi asked as he picked up a box of tissues from the coffee table. He handed them to her and she smiled slightly in thanks. She then took a deep determined breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

I do have more of this story to post and I actually have a whole plot to go with this so I might start posting it but for now here is the second part…

There was silence that stretched on for a few minutes before Kakashi stood up and began to pace, his can forgotten on the coffee table.

"No you're not. Look you can't just say that to people. You're not tying me down with some half ass plan of pretending to be pregnant so that I'll marry you and you can be little Mrs. Hatake ok!" He shouted accusingly while pointing at her. Ino batted his hand away from her.

"What! You think I planned this! That I'm faking it! Fuck you! This is ruining my life and all you can think about is how I did it so that I'd bag the copy-nin for a hubby! How conceited are you?" She got right in his face, forgetting he was the copy-nin for a moment as he stood there all high and mighty.

"Oh come on girls have been playing that trick for years, you think you're the first to come up with it! Don't get mad just because I called you out! Come on Ino I thought you followed the game! I thought you knew I wouldn't be staying around! And then you pull this! I thought you were cool about all this!" He sounded desperate now, like he really did want Ino to turn around and say it was all a joke or something.

SLAP!

He turned his head back around to her and felt the warmth spreading through his cheek. Tears were falling heavily as she heaved hitched breath after hitched breath. She shoved his chest and he let her, shocked at the broken look on her face.

"My father threw me out…He wanted your name so he could come kill whoever got me pregnant. My mother called me a failure of a daughter and Tsunade-sama is disappointed in me…I have no home and no job because I'm not allowed to work after the six weeks mark of my pregnancy…I didn't go through all that just to fucking fake it to you." She whispered, her voce breaking a few times with her hitched breath. She kept her gaze just on his bare-chest and the small tattoo of a wolf's head he had on his left pectoral.

"Y-you're six weeks pregnant?" He asked softly and she nodded, tears still falling. He flopped onto the armchair and blinked up at her.

"I'm…you're carrying my baby?" She nodded again, not saying anything. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, pulling his mask down to his chin.

"Fuck you're pregnant…with my kid…you famil-shit your dad jus-" He flew up and hugged her close, just realizing that she had said she had practically been disowned and had no place to go. She melted into his arms when he wrapped them tightly around her. She cried for real then, gut wrenching sobs that Kakashi had trouble consoling. He didn't know what to say or do in this situation. That was where someone like Iruka or Kurenai came in.

"Look eh…How about I order take-out and we can…talk about this; sort through the problems logically and see if we can come up with something." It was really all he knew, dealing with things as though they were a problem on a mission. Ino gave a deep sigh, trying to dispel the tears and pulled back slightly.

"Yeah, ok…that works." Kakashi smiled to himself, job well done on calming the girl down. She smiled and looked away, a little embarrassed that she had been crying and that her make up had run. Kakashi was hit with how pretty she still looked. Even with the black smudges and red eyes she look pretty. He smiled back reassuringly and softly rubbed his thumb under her eye.

"You go wash up and I'll order. What do you want?" Ino stepped away from the man and towards the hall that would lead to the bathroom.

"Er…a mixed Sushi tray and a vegetable stir-fry." She hadn't been particularly hungry but now that he had mentioned food she could practically taste it. Kakashi nodded and flopped down onto his sofa where his telephone was on a table by the arm.

Half an hour later and they were both lounging in his living room discussing Ino's last few days. Kakashi had ordered the food and made Ino a ginger tea and got himself a soda from the fridge. He was now watching as she explained her argument with her father, apparently now she was angry at him and the helpless girl that had been on his door step was now a ball of fury as she waved her chopsticks about and plucked the scraps — and not so scraps — from his boxes of takeaway. He was leaning back against the armchair as he sat on the floor, one knee bent as he rested his arm on it, just watching her. He smirked when she finished ranting and called her dad an idiot.

"So… you're ok with all this now? Just because you've eaten?" She glared at him but sighed and leaned back against the sofa, taking a box with her that had the last of his pork ribs in it.

"No, it's just now that I've cried about it there's no point in whining over the problem. I'll just have to work out what to do now and when my father finally realizes he is being a dick he'll come apologies." Ino nodded to herself and Kakashi had to be proud of her determination. Asuma was right when he said Ino got them through a lot of their missions, especially with someone like Shikamaru on your team.

"I was hoping I could stay here for the night, and maybe tomorrow too. That will give me time to find an a-"

"Whoa there! You're staying here! I'm not letting you stay anywhere on your own. You're carrying my child! I can't just let you fend for yourself out there…plus can you imagine Tsunade's wrath if she were to find out I let you live on your own while pregnant? Not to mention your father…or Asuma for that matter! No, you're staying here and I will help through out all of this!...At least I will try to…I don't know how much help a guy like me can be but still, I am a ninja! Therefore adaptable. Right?" Ino smirked at his babbling and shook her head.

"Fine, mister adaptability. If I'm staying here I'll be needing a shelf cleared in your bathroom, I may be pregnant but I'll be damned if I don't look beautiful doing it." Kakashi gave her a mock salute and she answered back with a fake-glare before sighing and putting down the chopsticks. Just as she did a hawk flew down on his back windowsill and began tapping at the window. Kakashi got up and took the scroll from the bird before it flew off. It was the Hokage's messenger bird after all.

"Tsunade wants to see us tomorrow. She's heard from your father and figured you'd be here. She wants to help us plan what's going on." He explained, handing her the scroll when he had finished reading it. Ino skimmed through it and put it down.

"Fine, fine. At ten tomorrow…we will not be late for this." She said threateningly. Kakashi coughed and looked away.

"Er…Hai. On time." Ino nodded and then stood up, packing all the containers and takeaway things back into the bag they arrived in. Kakashi took their finished drinks into the kitchen.

"I'm going to head off to bed now. You should get some blankets or whatever before I go to sleep…oh by the way can I borrow some of your clothes for bed…oh and tomorrow?" Kakashi came back into the living room and followed her to his bedroom.

"Er…sure, they'll be pretty big though." Ino flopped down on his bed and watched him as he racked through a chest of drawers. He pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"Will these do for tonight?" He presented the clothes to her and she blushed slightly when she saw the boxers. She took them and held them up for inspection.

"If you don't mind me wearing your underwear." Kakashi smirked and was about to make some reference about how sexy she'd look in them but her glare cut him off when she saw he was about to make some remark.

He went to his cupboard and pulled out a couple of blankets and a pillow. With a lazy salute he bid her goodnight and left her to change and sleep. As he left Ino took an inquisitive look around; for a man he was pretty tidy, not overly so since his wash basket was almost overflowing and he didn't seem to mind that his sock were piling up in the corner by the bed. Clearly the man liked to wear sock around the house and only took them off when he went to bed. She smiled as she changed and got comfy in the bed.

When Kakashi awoke the next morning it was hard to work out why. By looking at the clock he didn't need to be up yet so his body clock hadn't woken him up, and there wasn't any immediate danger or emergency, but then he heard it; the sound of Ino throwing up in his bathroom. He rubbed his face a few times and then stood up. Cracking his back as he did so; on that last mission he had fallen out of a tree while fighting, it had killed the other guy like he had hoped but not without giving him a sore back.

Kakashi then padded through into the bathroom, since Ino had been in such a hurry she had forgotten to close the door. He walked over to her and pulled her hair back for her, making sure her fringe didn't get in the way and rubbed her back slowly. When she had finished she gave him a strange look and he chuckled.

"I hear girls talking about wanting people to do that for them. I figured you might appreciate it." She grimaced at the toilet and then pulled the handle.

"Yeah because I want a handsome guy holding my hair while I puck up in a very undignified manner." Kakashi stood and helped her stand back up.

"If it helps any, I don't think any one could puck in a dignified manner…except maybe Neji…or Sai." Ino laughed and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, now leave I need to shower." Kakashi stood outside his bathroom door, wondering how it had come to this…then he wince as he thought about the baby, fuming Hokages and a killer father. Ah yeah, perhaps not the best thing to be joking about right now. He left to make the tea and fold up his bedding.

There made it on time to the Hokage's office but only just, and it wasn't even kakashi's fault. Ino apparently kept emergency make-up with her incase she needed to touch it up, so after her shower she had been graceful enough to allow him to shower, brush his teeth and shave, then she had pushed him out again so she could apply her make-up. She had come out of the bathroom looking like her immaculately pretty self and demanded she be allowed to look through his clothes for something to wear to the see Hokage.

He had just smiled at her as she stood there being all demanding but she'd slipped his t-shirt back on. It was a task to hold his libido in check because the top showed the curve of her breasts and only went halfway down her thigh. She had then spent the next hour picking through his clothes while he argued that no, she couldn't cut up his clothes. So it was all her fault they were almost late with her make-up and picky style taking so long. To be honest though, he really didn't mind.

She was sat next to him, with her hair and make-up perfectly done like always, but now she wore one of his Jonin jumpers and an old pair of his jean; back from when he was in ANBU and barely ate anything, they were still big on her but fit better. He had to admit she looked hot wearing his clothes, and she pulled the look off very well. The door slamming open then shut brought him back to the present and he audibly gulped.

"Kakashi Hatake I'm surprised you had the guts to show up. I mean honestly, what were you thinking! Sleeping with a girl fourteen years, FOURTEEN YEARS your junior. Not only are you stupid enough to do that but clearly, if you're on such a stupid streak why not go all the way eh? And not use protection! I can't believe you Kakashi! One of my top ninjas!" Tsunade ranted as she walked through the office to her desk and sat down, Shizune by her side as always.

"Well really…"

"Oh Kakashi you are on such thin ice right now, do you want to finish that sentence while I finish of this scroll that has you demoted to desk jockey?" Kakashi remained silent and Tsunade put the scroll down.

"Look I know this must be a trying time for you Ino but don't worry. We're all here to help. Now I know you're staying with Kakashi and I suppose that's a good thing but if you need anything or he's not being cooperative then come see me, or Sakura, and we'll sort him out. Now, we need to start planning things properly." The Hokage looked between them and the locked eyes with Kakashi.

"You will be here to help her so it's your choice; I can keep you on file for D ranks or possibly C ranks, or I can take you off active duty with half pay." It wouldn't have been a hard choice really; he stayed away from D ranks like they were the plague, but with the Inoichi-san being out for his blood and when Asuma finds out…but there was no way he was really going to wasting his time with D ranks though…

"I'll take the paid leave. Save the D ranks for the genin." Tsunade nodded and Shizune sorted through her papers, no doubt looking for the right form for Tsunade to fill out.

"Alright then, so we know you're already just about six weeks gone. You will not be showing until you hit about the four or five month mark so when you tell people is up to you. Just keep in mind your dad already knows, Sakura, myself, I have to tell Asuma today as well so…keeping it a secret doesn't really seem to have any point but…again it's up to you."

"Wait you have to tell Asuma? Why?" Kakashi asked. Asuma maybe his close friend but he didn't doubt the beating he would get for knocking up his little Kunoichi team member. Tsunade gave him an evil smirk.

"Because the man is her cell captain. He'll need to find someone else to replace her and he will want to know why he has to replace her." Kakashi slumped in his chair.

"I'm dead." Tsunade smirked at his resigned tone.

"No your stupid but yes, you may die." Ino rolled her eyes at them both and Tsunade got back on track.

The meeting was long and mainly about sorting out finances. They'd set up a savings account, with the help of Tsunade and Shizune, that they would start putting into now. They had gone over Ino's new diet plan, things she can do and can't do, things Kakashi should help with and, a little reluctantly on Tsuande's part, they helped come up with ways that Kakashi could save himself from being killed. After the meeting they had left and Kakashi had treated Ino to lunch. They were now sat together outside a local café Ino liked.

"We need to stock up on food." She said casually while licking her spoon from her ginger tea.

"I checked your kitchen cupboards and you're pretty much low on everything. I will not starve during this pregnancy. I'll need to head home too, to get some stuff together. I can't stay in your clothes all the time…no matter home comfy they are." Kakashi smiled at that, if she was going to look that good in his clothes then he didn't mind if she hijacked his whole wardrobe.

"Hai, we'll head over to the market and then I'll take the stuff back to my place and you can head home for your stuff." Ino rolled her eyes and smirked over at him.

"You're such a baby you know that? You're scared of my dad? You're the copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake, feared in all countries."

"Yeah and your dad is an angry ball of fatherly protection known across the lands for his mind techniques. I just don't want to be a dribbling mess of bruised and battered flesh at the end of all this." Ino laughed but stopped when she saw Sakura walking over.

"Your first angry encounter is coming up." Ino spoke softly and Kakashi only had time to turn around and meet the fist coming to him. He managed to keep his chair from tipping over, but only because he was a ninja trained with excellent balance.

"I can't believe you." Sakura growled before tuning back to Ino.

"Tsunade said you'd been in for meeting. Is everything ok? She said you're not staying at home anymore, are you ok?" Ino smiled and shook her head.

"Calm down Sakura, your forehead might explode. Everything is fine…well, sort of. I'm staying with Kakashi now, for the whole pregnancy, so don't worry about me. I have Konoha's best protector as my personal bodyguard twenty-four seven." The blonde smiled over at Kakashi who winked back.

"So…you guys are ok then, you're not fighting or anything?" Sakura asked, worried for her friend.

"Kakashi flipped out at first, thinking was just trying to tie him down by faking being pregnant." Sakura growled and raised her fist to hit him again and he flinched, he was man enough to admit that.

"But! When he calmed down he promised to let me stay with him and he'd try and help out." Ino tried to placate the pink-haired medic. Sakura had just noticed her blonde friends attire though and had stopped anyway.

"A-Are you wearing his clothes?" She asked staring at the oversized jumper with folded over sleeves. It looked good on her, casual but kinda cool, Ino had a knack for pulling off almost any look though. Ino nodded confused at first but then she smirked and nodded more confidently.

"He let me borrow his shirt to sleep in last night too." Sakura squealed.

"Aw how cute are you. You look so cute in his clothes, do they smell like him too?" Ino nodded proudly and pulled the collar up to her nose as though to confirm it. Sakura was about to say something else when she caught a look at the time.

"Agh! I'm late; I have to go. I'll call you later ok, and Kakashi! I'm watching you." She then ran off in the direction of the hospital. Kakashi just watched the whole thing with confused and nervous eyes.

"It's cute that you're wearing my clothes?" Ino smirked and finished her tea before putting it down and looking at him from under her lashes.

"Don't you think it's cute that I'm wearing your clothes?" She asked coyly. Kakashi smirked and leaned forward.

"I think it's damn sexy that you're wearing my clothes." Ino blushed lightly but didn't back down.

"Well then I should let you know, I also borrowed a pair of your underwear too." Kakashi was shocked she had just said that but what shocked him more was her foot brushing further up his leg.

"I don't think you should be outside missy. You might just cause a scene." Ino smirked and they both stood up. Kakashi paid for their tea and Ino's soup, then placed his arms around her and teleported them outside his house.

"You are a very bad girl for starting something like that." Kakashi whispered across her neck. Ino pulled him closer and bit his ear.

"I'm horny, I figured I'd get to the point, rather then drag it out." Kakashi smiled against her neck and opened his door.

Two hours later they were both laid out on his bed, the sheets at the bottom about to fall off and the pillows scattered in all directions. Kakashi was staring up at the ceiling, where his mask was held precariously by the light shade. Ino was also staring at the ceiling but more in shock.

"Wow…I mean, wow…what was that?" Kakashi chuckled and leaned up on his elbows.

"That, my little Ino, was two hours of wild-and-crazy-pregnant-mamma-sex finished of with your first multiple orgasm." Ino smirked and in a flash she was straddling his hips.

"Lets do it again." Kakashi groaned and fell back onto the bed as Ino began grinding against him and licking along his neck. This. Was. Awesome.

"Yes mummy."

Ok so that was chapters 1 and 2 please let me know if there is a market to post this too because although I like writing it I wouldn't want to put all my time into something no one will read. I'm not asking for so many comments before I post the rest but I would just like to know if this was any good to continue posting or shall I keep it to myself…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again.

Here is chapter three for those who wanted to read more. As I continue to write this I will post it since you guys like it. I appreciate the comments and thank you for letting me know what you think.

Kakashi knew he was lucky to have lasted as long as he had, and that it had taken the lot of them as long as it had to find out it was him. He just didn't feel that luck right now, sat on a medic bed with a dislocated jaw, broken fingers, a pounding headache, a black eye and a broken kneecap…oh and a broken nose.

He sighed…or tried to; apparently he had at least a bruised rib. Sniffing every now and then as he felt the blood run. He was probably even luckier to have survived. What with Ino's dad and Asuma tag teaming him. Then when he got away Kiba and the boys in the Konoha eleven helped find him, then because team Gai got involved so did the man himself; and they all put more effort into finding him when they knew why. So yeah, to say their team had the likes of Asuma, Inoichi, Gai, Rock Lee and Naruto, he was pretty lucky to be alive.

Now they were all in the infirmary, he was sat up on a bed in the corner, An ANBU stood by his bed watching the others. Gai was in another bed, Kakashi had managed to break his foot before it smashed into his face. Asuma was in another bed, Kakashi had broken his arm and used the man's own blade against him, slashing his other arm with it. Inoichi Yamanaka was in a bed furthest away glaring at him, Kakashi had eventually broken the man's fingers so he couldn't use his mind techniques. The only thing that had him smirking and seeing the funny side was that Ino was stood right next to his bed glaring at everyone in the room but him.

"I can't believe you! Any of you! Idiots." She grumbled turning back to Kakashi and holding some tissue to his nose for him. He shivered slightly at the weird feeling of the blood running through his nose.

"Ino you're coming home! I don't want you near this filth." Kakashi flinched at that and Ino felt it; she didn't know what the flinch was for though. She might have pressed too hard of his nose.

"No dad! I've been living with Kakashi for the past three weeks, and I'm going to stay there. At least Kakashi has been providing for me. Unlike you have." She put Kakashi's mask back over his nose and threw the tissue away.

"Sakura said she'd be down in a minute to fix you up. I can't because my chakra hasn't been level since the pregnancy." Kakashi nodded and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I have a headache." He said quietly, closing his good eye/turned back eye. He had used his own chakra to keep his jaw in place but it wasn't fixed. The two of them had become closer over the three weeks they had spent together. With their personalities and attitudes being similar enough, the crazy pregnant horny sex and spending most of their time indoors when Kakashi wasn't out training, it was easy to get close. For the past could of nights they had even shared the bed, all though the sex has tapered off slightly, her breasts might have grown nicely but too-sensitive breasts had put a no-go on some of their more wilder rides but her libido hadn't waned much. Ino's father continued to glare over at them but Sakura came in and took charge.

"Right! Kakashi gets seen to first because he's the victim and you're all stupid." She said walking over to her former sensei and began with her treatments. Kiba, who had been stood with the others near Inoichi scratched behind his ear.

"We're sorry Ino." The blonde turned to him and everyone felt a little guilty at the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well it's not me you should be saying sorry too! But you wont because no one fucking listens to me! What did I tell you! Not to go after him, that I wanted to finish shopping! But no! You just-" She stopped and started to sob as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, his hand brushing through her hair as the other rubbed her back.

"It's ok…they didn't mean to ignore you…they didn't want to ruin your day…" Kakashi kept going while Sakura mended his ribs and kneecap, letting the man comfort her fiend.

"Fucking hormones. I would have just beaten them up otherwise." Ino grumbled into the side of his chest and Kakashi laughed a little.

"I bet there all a little grateful for that then." Ino moved her head and glared over at all of them.

"They had better be." She rubbed her face into his jonin jumper and he grimaced.

"Thanks Ino, now I have make-up gunk all over me." The blonde laughed as she moved out of Sakura's way, who was secretly snickering at her sensei top. Ino moved away and picked up her new bag Kakashi had bought her yesterday, not that he really had had a choice with the way she dragged him into the show and stated she wouldn't leave until he paid.

"I'm going to fix myself up. If I get back and he's in a worse condition…I will be killing someone." After she left everyone turned their glares on him. So much so that Sakura could feel them and spoke to the group without looking away from her hands fixing Kakashi's jaw.

"You can all stay right where you are or I'll be strapping you down for Ino." With that she finished his jaw and moved onto his fingers. Inoichi spoke up but didn't move from his bed.

"I can't believe you. You're sick you know that. She's nineteen Kakashi." Inoichi spat. Asuma sat up further in his bed and turned to Kakashi.

"Man come on, you really thought sleeping with her would be a good idea?"

"Look it was supposed to be a one night thing. She'd been drinking, I'd been drinking, we had a laugh, danced together and things were said, so we moved on. It's not like I kidnapped her and forced myself on her." Sakura looked up at her sensei; he sounded tried which was to be expected but this was different some how. She didn't mention it though.

"That was my little girl!" Inoichi growled but shut up when Ino walked back in, her face perfect again. She wore her own shorts this time but she still had one of his t-shirts on, hanging over her shoulder revealing her own vest under it. She had eventually made it back to her parent's house to collect some clothes and such while she knew they were out.

Ino walked past them all to Kakashi who was now standing up, trying out all his newly fixed parts. Sakura watched over him, noting things down and making sure he was ok.

"Right I don't want you out training for the next week, you come in for a check up at the end of that week and we'll see about putting you back on…eh…well we'll see how you are." Kakashi nodded and wriggled his fingers, some of the clicking but nothing else. Ino walked up to him and put her arm around him, he smiled and did the same.

"Ok you're free to go. I'd get some sleep though Kakashi-san, just to get rid of that headache." Kakashi smirked at his former student and gave a lazy salute.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." She rolled her eyes at him and shooed him out while she went and check on the others.

"We should probably go and see if our shopping is still at the market, or if it's been put back." Kakashi said, guiding them back to the supermarket. Ino shook her head though and guided them on the path to Kakashi's apartment.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're going home to sleep, then I'll come back for the shopping." Kakashi let her be and followed her through the streets back to his place.

Once inside they both sat down and within minutes Ino was asleep. Kakashi knew she would be; ever since a couple of weeks ago she had been falling asleep at the same time each afternoon. He did rest for a while but soon got up and went in search of their lost groceries.

Kakashi watched the slow rise and fall of Ino's chest. He smiled unconsciously as his eye fell from her chest to her little baby-bump. It was barely there but Kakashi couldn't help but stare, he had felt in numerous times already and could feel the slight hardness. He shook his head as he realized his smile; he had never thought of himself as a family man. Never once had he thought about settling down and starting a family, he'd never thought about what the next generation of Hatakes might look like. Now he couldn't stop doing it. It scared him half to death thinking about it and he still couldn't stop doing it. Kakashi leaned forward and softly kissed the little bump.

"You're really turning me into a softy you know Bump." He whispered softly to the stomach. He looked up to Ino when he felt her hand run through his hair.

"You're talking to our baby? I never figured you for that kind of guy." She smiled down at him and he kissed her stomach again.

"Well just like I said, Bump is turning me into that kind of guy." Ino hmm-ed and carried on stroking her fingers through his hair. They had both started calling the baby 'Bump' since they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

Ever since she had started to show it had all become a little more real and even though it was scary they kept each other going, fighting each little fear that came up together. Ino bit her lip and thought about the abandoned house opposite Kakashi's apartment block; she had been imagining living in that house with Kakashi and their baby for a while now. She was hoping Kakashi wanted to stay together after the baby was born but didn't want to risk asking him so soon.

"Hey are you ok?" Ino rolled her eyes as she felt them watering. Thinking about their precarious relationship always made her cry nowadays.

"I'm fine, do you have to always be so oppressive! Gods just leave me alone for once." Kakashi was taken aback by her angry tone but didn't rise to it; her mood swings could be killer and he had figured the best thing to do was ride it out and if she told him to do something, he did it with the skill and precision hailed from his ninja rank.

"Right ok, I'll go make you some ginger tea and some toast, is that ok with you." Ino was glaring at him now but she nodded and began pushing him out of bed. Kakashi tried to hide his smile at that as he stumbled out of the bed and slipped on a pair of socks before leaving.

Later that day they were out buying Ino a new outfit. Kakashi knew he had a lot of money stored away from his ANBU days, his family's money and the compensation his father never touched when his mother had died on a mission. It help Ino as well, since she had begun stressing over her figure and clothes. Kakashi had offered to buy her a new outfit each week until the baby was born and since they had planned to go out for dinner tonight, Ino's outfit this week would be for their 'date'.

Since Kakashi's run in with Inoichi and Asuma the whole village seemed to know about their night together and the little consequence. Ino had taken to looking her best when she went out and proving she didn't care what they thought and Kakashi had taken to spending more time with Ino or Iruka when the blonde was fed up of him hanging around all the time.

"Can you tell me how looking around the Baby Dreams store is helping us find you a dress?" Kakashi asked as Ino picked up yet another blanket, felt the texture then put it down.

"Well we have all day to find a dress for tonight." Ino smiled at him and then walked off to another part of the store. Kakashi shook his head but looked up when he heard the storeowner giggling.

"She keeping you on a short leash?" Kakashi smirked under his bandanna, the equivalent of his mask while he was in civilian clothes.

"What leash? She's dragging me round by the collar itself." The older woman behind the till smiled and shook her head.

"Mothers-to-be get like that during their second trimester." Kakashi nodded, it was a little strange that the woman knew how far along Ino was but then again, they had been here before and the woman worked around pregnant people daily; she would pick up on how to tell the difference he supposed.

"Kakashi! Can we get this stuffed toy! It's a cute little pug doggy!" Kakashi laughed and followed the blonde to see the little thing. He gave a bark of a laugh when he saw how much it resembled Pakkun and decided his kid had to have the thing.

"Yeah sure babe." He smiled and kissed her forehead before they paid for the teddy and left the store.

Kakashi had been sat on the floor near the changing rooms for almost an hour while Ino tried to get the delicate balance between comfort, sexy-ness and style. She had hijacked his book the on the third outfit because he hadn't even looked up from the book, bad play on his part, he really should have seen that one coming. Although he'd been there longer then he'd ever spent in one shop before and the prices of the dresses seemed to be going up with every new one…he really didn't seem to mind. Especially when she would come out and turn on a side. That was when he got to see the little bump in her stomach; he would smile every time he saw it and he would forget the waiting time. She'd finally decided on a purple silk dress that clung to all the right places and showed off her pregnant cleavage nicely.

"So you like it?" He asked, just to be sure since she had changed her mind a good several times. Ino gave a twirl and nodded.

"Yep definitely. I mean do you see this cleavage? It looks great; one of the best things about being pregnant is the bigger breasts. Does Bump look good in this too?" She asked with a smile, she knew that was what he was looking at every time. Kakashi smirked and stood up. He turned her towards the mirror and came up behind her, putting his hands on the baby bump and stroking across it.

"You both look great." Ino rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Kakashi watched in the mirror as they did the things couples did and remembered that they were practically a real couple; He slept in the same bed as her, when they were horny they had sex, he looked after her and she kept him social with their friends. Sometimes she would cook dinner and sometime he'd do the same. They spent quiet time together like right now but at home, with her watching her television programs and him reading his book, both curled up together. What surprised Kakashi was that he didn't get that panicked feeling about letting someone so close to him, the fight or flight feeling wasn't there like it had been with other girls he had tried relationships with. He actually liked spending private times with Ino and quiet boring nights in. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, well we'll buy it and you'll be the sexiest mamma-to-be out tonight." Ino nodded and went back in the changing room.

Later that night they both sat down for dinner in a fancy restaurant; Ino in her beautiful new dress…and new shoes, new accessories and new bag, and Kakashi had been forced into a smart pair of pants and shirt with his mask and a silk sash for his eye. They had already ordered and were just waiting for their food to arrive.

"You know, I spoke to my dad yesterday while you were out annoying Iruka-sensei. I think he's warming up to you; I was out shopping and when I told him I was actually using your ninja card he commented that at least you were looking after me well. My mom also gave me some of my old baby stuff, like blankets and that, I think she's trying apologize for the stuff she said before." Ino smiled over to Kakashi as she picked up her fruit juice and took a sip. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"That's good to hear. It's getting old with people glaring at me. You know last week some guy wouldn't let me into his store incase I stole his daughter away. Apparently she had been talking about how hot I was and her father thought I had seduced her…I didn't even know her." Ino frowned and reached for Kakashi's hand.

"You're not getting a lot of stick for all this are you?" She knew Kakashi would get trouble from her father and Asuma but it really wasn't anyone else's problem. She herself had gotten some snide remarks from her fellow Kunoichi but it had settled down and now they all coo-ed over her pregnancy. Kakashi squeezed her hand and smiled over at her.

"No not really. Just from some of the fathers of civilians. Most ninja realize that these things happen and after getting over the shock of it, they've been alright about it…although Iruka just will not let me forget how old you are." Ino laughed but stopped as their food was brought over.

"Well Iruka was always a very protective sensei." Their conversations carried on through the dinner comfortably, until desert when their conversations turned back to the baby preparations. They hard started on about things they still needed to do and buy and had turned to the topic of once the baby was born and space for a nursery. Now there was an awkward pause.

"…You know Ino…I'm not going to kick you out as soon as the baby is born. I was thinking actually…" Kakashi trailed off nervously, he didn't know if Ino would even want to stay together after the baby came but he would never know if he didn't ask.

"Yes?" She urged. Ino's heart rate sped up slightly, she didn't want to leave Kakashi once the baby was born but didn't know how to tell him that.

"Maybe we could…stay together? I mean we've had a chance to get to know each other and I really like you a lot which is strange because women bore me most of the time, well save for Anko but she's crazy and so not as great as you are, which you are your amazing and beautiful and carrying my child and it's amazing and I just thought we could stay together and-mmph!" Kakashi was surprised yet grateful to find his babbling stopped by a pair of soft glossy lips and Ino's hand on his uncovered cheek. She pulled away slowly and smiled up at him as she sat back down properly.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that. Well hoping really; I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

They finished their deserts and Kakashi paid for the meal, all the while they talked about what would happen after the birth and telling people that they were actually together as a couple now. They walked down the dimly illuminated streets. Kakashi's arm around Ino's waist, his hand just grazing the little bump, and Ino resting her head on his shoulder. The conversation had died down and now they just walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the cool night out.

As Kakashi turned to take the small set of stairs up to the second balcony of the row of apartments, Ino stopped and turned the other way. Kakashi turned to see what she was looking at and smirked. He walked back to her and rested his arms around her.

"You always look at this place when we pass it. How come up stopped to look tonight?" Ino bit her lip and turned to him with a little embarrassed smile on her face.

"I was thinking…well I've been thinking about it a lot actually but…I always imagine us in this house." Kakashi chuckled and looked around.

"I suppose the location is pretty good. Off the main market road so we're not woken up early by the stalls setting up but close enough to not have to walk far. Close to the housing sector where most families live, so we're close enough for the kid to play with his friends but not close enough to be bothered by them. Across the street form a ninja apartment block so they're close incase there is any trouble. You really thought this through don't you?" Ino smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're forgetting a major factor." Kakashi frowned and looked around, trying to think about what he could have missed. Ino laughed and nodded to the house next door.

"Well for one, as you know, Iruka-sensei lives there. So we have a willing friend and babysitter right next door. Plus Naruto stays with him nine times out of ten and he can always keep kids occupied. Not to mention that next door to Iruka is Tenten's parents house, she's still living there until Neji actually proposes. Gods know when that's going to happen though; he can barely admit they're in a relationship, let alone that they're that far into a relationship."

"And what does that have to do with Tenten living close by being a good thing?" Ino smirked at kissed him on the jaw.

"Well I have a friend close by for if I need to bully you into doing something for me." Kakashi laughed and then looked around them. He gave Ino a sly grin, his mask now round his neck, and nodded over to the house.

"You want to go take a look inside?" Ino looked surprised but then bit her lip, looking around. Then she turned back to him and nodded eagerly. They hopped over the waist-height wall since the gate was fixed in place and Kakashi picked the lock on the front door. Seconds later and they were walking through their soon-to-be new home.

There was a small but spacious entrance hall that lead on through sliding doors to the living room and open plan kitchen again the space was large enough for a small family and as they walked through Ino began mumbling to herself going over what she wanted to do in each space. As they went upstairs they found the house hand three bedrooms and a large bathroom. They stood in what they had decided would be the nursery and looked out of the large window at the back of the room.

"You have a lot of space in the garden." Kakashi rested his head on Ino's shoulder as they looked out. Ino nodded and smiled at the thought.

"I'm thinking of something beautifully flowery but with enough space for the Bump to play around in." Kakashi chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I knew you called the baby 'Bump'. I thought you said we wasn't calling it that?" Ino shook her head.

"Well we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl and Bump is unisex and clearly not a really name. So…yeah, I kind of like Bump, for now." Kakashi smiled and hugged Ino closer as the imagined life together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people ^_^ I know it's taking a while but I am still working on this. This chapter is isn't as long as my other three but chapter five should be finished sometime tonight and I'll post it when I'm done. Please read on...

The next morning Kakashi awoke to a loud squeal. He looked over and saw the bedroom door had been left open, as usual since it was so hot in the summer. Lifting his head slightly he saw Ino and Sakura sat on the sofa hugging each other with huge grins on their faces. He rolled his eyes and turned over on to his back and ran his hands over his face. There would be no more sleep for him if Sakura was over; when those to got together they either shouted at each other, cackled with each other or squealed with each other…all of which you couldn't sleep through. With a deep sigh he got out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants before leaving the room. Passing through the living room to get to the kitchen he gave a sleepy salute.

"Ladies." He mumbled by way of greeting. Sakura laughed at his disheveled state and thought about telling him that Naruto had stayed at Iruka's last night and would be over soon to ask him to train with him…she left it and turned back to Ino.

"So you guys will be moving into a house together? That's amazing I can't believe it! You're actually a couple now!" Ino nodded and began filling her friend in on everything from what they would do to the gardens to how their daily life with a kid would be. Kakashi just got his coffee and sat on the counters that separated the kitchen from the living room. He sighed as he heard the words 'more shopping' and grabbed the coffee pot.

There were several things Ino did that helped her through the pregnancy. She drank ginger tea in the morning and before bed. She always carried a packet of crackers around with her where ever she went. She slept with a pillow under her back…and she shopped. That was the killer one. If she felt pain in the morning or felt moody she would grab her bag and head out for shopping, usually dragging Kakashi along if he was around.

Since she had started this new coping mechanism Kakashi now had new bedding, towels, rugs, kitchen appliances. Not to mention they already had nearly everything for the baby; a pram, blankets, a foldable playpen, toys. With them buying a house now he had just given Ino something else to shop for, and because it was their house she would damn well want him along too.

"Did you hear me Kashi? You can go sort out the housing with Tsunade and me and Sakura will go for the check up on the baby…unless you wanted to come to that too?" Kakashi shook his head. The sooner he got the house sorted the less Ino would have to get moody over him for. Her mood swings really could be killer sometimes.

"I'll sort out the housing issue. Don't forget to get another photo." Ino glared at him and he could feel her mood changing. He smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah…I'll go get changed and head over to the Hokage's office now ne?" Ino's glare just followed him as he stumbled over to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ino rolled her eyes and him and turned back to Sakura.

"You get a picture every time you go for a check up?" Ino smiled and nodded. She reached under the coffee table and pulled out a forest green box. Opening the lid Sakura could see a bunch of scans and Polaroid pictures.

"My mom used to get a scan every time she had a check up so she could see how much I was growing and so she could make sure that nothing was wrong with me; she used to worry a lot. Kakashi told me that his mom and dad used to take a picture each week of how big his mom's belly got. So we do both. Once the baby is born where going to put them in an album." Ino looked up at Sakura and saw she was about to explode.

"Aw that's adorable and so cute! I can't believe Kakashi could be so nice and cuddly-like aw!" The blonde laughed and let Sakura check out all the pictures. She looked over to the bedroom when she heard the window go up and smirked; Kakashi had taken the cowards route in not wanting to upset Ino anymore, she loved making him squirm like that.

"So let me get this straight. You and Ino have decided that you're actually going out with each other, as in you really are in a relationship?" Kakashi nodded, his slouched stance covering his tiny little bit of nerves at having to tell the Hokage this.

"Right. Ok. So, next part…You two want to buy a house together?" The silver-haired ninja smiled nervously and nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually we want to by the one across the street from my apartment. You know, the one next to Iruka." Tsunade looked him over suspiciously.

"This coming from a man who only dated women in other countries so there was no way they could even get close to moving in with him." It wasn't a lie either. Kakashi could admit that. If he dated a girl outside of the country then it was unlikely they would be able to even move into the ninja village, let alone into Kakashi's nice bachelor pad.

"Look I know I haven't been the greatest when it came to relationships but there's just something about her. I mean…I know she's carrying my kid and that but there's something more. I've never really…felt this way…about a girl before." Tsunade looked Kakashi over again. Then man was a regular guy really. He had issues with trusting, didn't enter relationships lightly and hand more layers than an onion…but that was like every other ninja in the village and it really shouldn't be shunned when a ninja manages to find someone they can be with.

"Well if there was ever a woman that could handle and tame Kakashi Hatake, I would bet it on Ino…or Anko, but she's crazy." Kakashi laughed at that and Shizune started flicking through the load of papers on Tsunade's desk.

"Here we go. There are several forms you need to fill out before you can put down a bid for the house. I believe Tsunade could put a reserve on it if she got round to finishing her work." The Hokage glared at her assistant before rolling her eyes and holding out her hand.

"Oh alright! If you give me the papers right now, I promise to sign it now." Shizune beamed at her and got the papers out, she showed Tsunade where to sign and smiled proudly at the Hokage for actually finishing some work.

"Alright Hatake the house is safe. Go fill out the forms and send them to the official records room when you're done." Kakashi stood a little straighter, knowing he could leave now and gave the two women a lazy salute before he left.

"My god I wish he didn't look so fricking sexy." Tsunade grumbled to herself. It was a known fact that if Kakashi couldn't get what he wanted with brute force he could get it with his charms; Shizune hmm-ed in agreement.

"I suppose it's how he gets away with most things ne?" The Hokage laughed and took a shot of her sake.

"You're damn right about that. It's the reason he is sent on a lot of high profile diplomatic missions even though we know he is no doubt doing some powerful persons daughter…or wife in one case. The third told me once that he feared for Kakashi just as much as he knew the man could get the job done. Now that he's turning into a family man, I wonder if I could get him to do what Sarutobi couldn't." Shizune looked curiously at her Hokage as a look of cunning passed over her face.

"What was that Tsunade?" The Hokage just laughed and started filling out her paper work with a speed Shizune had never seen but was very pleased for.

Like I said up top; next chapter some time tonight hopefully...review now?


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi flopped down onto the sofa with a relieved sigh, Ino soon following him and snuggling up closer. Kakashi smirked and moved his hand over so that he could run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so glad that's over. Your dad might not want to kill me but he definitely doesn't like me yet either…your mom was nice though." Ino giggled, fidgeting every now and then. Kakashi chuckled and they moved on the sofa so that his back was against the arm of the sofa and Ino was sat with her back against his chest. Both his arms reached around and began softly rubbing the larger bump.

It had been three weeks since he had asked Ino to stay and have a real relationship with him. Since then the little bump had grown into a not-so-little bump and was giving Ino some little twitches in the stomach as well as her back had started to hurt some. Not that that stopped Ino; the woman had said she still felt better then she had the past few weeks and so had arranged dinner dates with her friends, she'd gone to see her team train, her and Kakashi had been out a few more times. She had also said it was the perfect time to get to know each others friends, since they hadn't been in a real relationship before and hadn't done so.

That was what tonight had been. Ino's mother and father had come around early; Ino's mother just wanted to get her daughter back, since Ino had left they hadn't talked much, and wanted to help her plan the party. It had been a little bit awkward with Inoichi but bearable and then the guests had arrived. The whole of Konoha eleven where there as Ino's friends and their sensei's were there as Kakashi's. Iruka, Anko Genma and Raido were there also for Kakashi and Ino also had a few people from the hospital he didn't know there. It had been a good night and had turned into a baby shower since everyone had brought cards and presents along with them.

Iruka had given them a dolphin plushie and a 'my first year' album. Asuma and Kurenai had given them some unisex sandals; Asuma had also given Kakashi a pack of extra durable condoms as a joke. Sakura had given them a baby's day out kit and list set (hospital approved). Naruto had given them an orange frog plushie and matching baby hat. Ino's mother and father had given them a baby naming book and a set of oils to use when bathing the baby, made from the flowers at their shop. There were a lot more that Kakashi couldn't even remember but it had been a great night.

"I can't believe Tsunade rushed though the paperwork so that we could move in next week." Ino snuggled further into Kakashi's arms. Excited at the prospect of moving into a house with Kakashi.

"Babe we're not moving in straight away. I want to make sure that it's full ready before we start moving stuff."

"I thought you said it would only take a couple of days? You said you were going to get the guys to help out?" Ino turned and pouted at her lover.

"I did and I will, I just don't want you thinking we'll be spending tomorrow night there or something." Ino gave him a sly look with an evil smile.

"Well you'll have to get organized and get the house ready so that once I've bought the furniture we can move it in."

"Agh! Naruto! What did I tell you about being careful when using the paint brush!" Iruka shouted as he wiped the speckles of 'sun kissed yellow'…well that's what Ino called the yellow paint she had bought, from his face. The teen laughed at his yellow spotted sensei and nearly fell off the chair he was stood on, he would have no doubt flicked paint everywhere if Iruka hadn't managed to grab him.

Kakashi smiled as he and Asuma wrestled with laying the floor tiles in the kitchen. You could hear Iruka shouting from far across the country when he got going but it was always fun to listen to him shouting at Naruto. Asuma laughed as well as he listened to Iruka lecturing Naruto on how to paint properly…again.

Kakashi had a whole team helping him with the house and he was impressed when he realized they were nearly done fixing up the place and it had only taken them a week. There wasn't really a lot needed doing but Ino wanted the place repainting, new floors and the kitchen had been a rather old one and had taken him, Asuma, Iruka and Gai to actually take it out and fit the new one. Inoichi and the other two of ino-shika-cho had even helped out by laying the new wooden flooring and putting up the decking Ino had decided at the last minute she wanted leading from the house to the garden.

Kakashi smiled as he thought about how he had got back into everyone's good books. He knew how to get around people; it was all a matter of timing really. He was now gaining ground on Inoichi and knew that by the time the baby was born the grandparent-to-be would trust him again. Kakashi had to admit that Ino had helped a lot as well, every time she was asked how she was doing the blonde would always slip in that Kakashi was doing his part and helping out. He was back to only being known in the village for his skills as a ninja and not by his questionable activities while out drinking.

"Hey when I said I'd help with the tiles it wasn't ninja code for 'I'll do it for you while you zone out'." Kakashi shook his head and looked over to see Asuma rummaging in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. The copy-nin smiled and pulled the packet from his own back pocket and shook them at Asuma.

"Ne, Ino made me promise to make sure you don't smoke inside the house. Looks like we'll be taking a break eh?" Kakashi's grin grew as Asuma rolled his eyes and nodded. The two walked out into the garden and onto the decking that started at the sliding doors leading out. Kakashi perched himself on the railing that Ino had told him to stop sitting on before it breaks, Kakashi knew it could take his weight though, and held out his hand with an innocent look on his face. Asuma sighed and rolled his eyes again before pulling out a smoke and dropping it into Kakashi's hand before taking one himself and putting the pack away.

"So what's you're excuse this time?" Asuma asked. Kakashi smirked and took the lighter offered to him after Asuma used it.

"Naruto is in my nearly finished new house armed with a paintbrush and paint. Not to mention he's a wanna-be-prankster in the same room as Iruka, the prince of pranksters." Kakashi lit up and took a deep breath, savoring the taste and effect it had before letting the gray smoke twist and twirl out of his mouth in it's own time.

Kakashi used to smoke when he was younger and had made friends with Asuma and Genma but had been the only one of them to successfully quite the bad habit. Asuma was the only one who knew Kakashi still had the occasional smoke and only if the smoking ninja would let him have one of his. Asuma knew Kakashi kept an unopened pack of smokes and a lighter in his sock draw, sort of like an emergency pack; Asuma had never really asked about it when the man had told him about the pack. When Kakashi did ask for one he would always give random excuses or normal ones but Asuma knew better then to take Kakashi's answers to personal questions at face value. After a few minutes of silence Kakashi sighed and rubbed his free hand over his uncovered face, still yet to be seen by Naruto who had been here all day.

"…I don't know what I'm doing Asuma. I mean I love Ino…I think. And I'm excited about the baby but…Fuck Asuma. This is your thing you know? You want the family and the next generation. You were the one talking about Our kids going through the academy together…I…never really thought about it and now I'm having to think about bedtimes and baby proofing the house and family days out and a bunch of stuff that always makes me shiver thinking about…" Kakashi took another big drag of his cig but didn't take his eyes off the grass over the other side of the decking.

"I'm going to screw this up. I can feel it, I'm out of my depth here. I never had an interest in family life before and I don't really now. I think about it when I see Ino and when we talk but when I'm out annoying Iruka in his classroom or skipping out on mission briefings with you I don't think about it. What if I don't like family life? I mean I think back to my days in ANBU and even when I first became a jonin, the amount of missions I did, being called up at a moments notice. I was fine with that being my life. Doing my thing for the village but now…I know the facts…Any ninja with a child under the age of six is usually kept on reserve or given a genin team. All fathers who are ninja slowly end up leaving the field and turn more to in-village assistance. It just sounds so pedestrian." They were both silent for a while. Both just finishing there smoke. Asuma flicked his finished bud into the garden and turned his back to the railing so that he could lean his arms against it.

"Kakashi you're thirty-three. You're not getting any younger no matter how little your face has changed since you were seventeen. Sooner or later you'll be put on reserve and phased out of field duty anyway. Right now you have a chance to live the other side of ninja life. Ever since we've been friends you have always been the poster child for shinobi. You train hard, worked hard and played hard. Your whole life was about being the best ninja you could be and trying to recover after each mission. Now you have the chance to step back and do the other things all shinobi are expected to do at some point; find someone and connect with them, help them and let them help you, have a family and raise the next generation for the village." Asuma looked over to Kakashi and the other man looked up when he felt eye on him.

"Especially when it comes to you, every mission could be your last. You've been lucky so far and don't have any life-crippling injuries. When that kid is born you're going to be able to help the kid train for his academy assessment, show him how to use chakra. You going to be there to tell him the monsters don't live under his bed but outside the village. Believe me Kakashi…when that kid is born you're going to be so busy marveling at his ability to suck his own toe and his first day at the academy, that the depleting numbers of missions you're sent on wont even come into mind." Kakashi sighed and nodded his head.

"Look…for guys like you there is a big chance you're going to get bored of family living, that is a fact and you know it…But…You can't predict the future, no matter how fast you are. Just keep doing what you always do; chill out, roll with the waves and figure it out when the time comes. You missed not having a genin team didn't you? When they split off and trained elsewhere? No matter what you say I reckon you're cut out for family life. Just don't freak out about it."

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka said to stop wasting Asuma-sensei's smokes and come finish the tiling…Hey Kaka-sensei you smoke?" Kakashi cringed at the blonde's question; it would be all over the village that he never really gave up smoking by tomorrow. Now he would owe Genma for the bet they made when he first decided to quit. Asuma just laughed while patting Kakashi on the back and headed back inside.

Ino smiled as she felt two big hands circle her waist and rest on her large stomach. She carried on spreading 'Kiwi Burst number three' on the wall as a warm nose nuzzled its way through her hair and snuffled at her neck. Kakashi could be such a puppy at times.

"What do you think of the color? I hope it's not too bright, the Baby Book said that bright colors could keep the child up at night and nap-times." Kakashi smiled against her neck and he pulled her close so she could lean against him for support while she stopped painting to look at the now finished wall.

"I think it looks great. It's a calming color without being boring. Anyway, I have a surprise for you. Come into the living room." Kakashi pulled away and took Ino's hand, leading her into the other room. She smiled at his eagerness and made sure she dropped her roller onto the cover sheet on the floor. The man stopped before the sliding living room doors and turned to Ino. With his face mask down she could easily see that he just turned a little nervous.

"Ok so, we've been struggling to find just the right crib for 'Bump' right? Well I have an idea." He still looked a little nervous as he let her pass and slid the door open.

There in the middle of the empty room was a large wooden crib. It was a dark wood, either stained or painted she wasn't sure but the color of it would fit in perfectly with their green and brown nursery color scheme. In her head Ino did a check of the safety features they had read about; the slats were small enough so that the baby's head wouldn't get stuck but wide enough for the kid to hold onto them, the head and foot-boards of the crib were smooth with no cut-out, she noticed all the corners had been rounded off on ever piece to the crib. She also noticed that there was enough room to clean under the cot or put storage boxes there.

What made her gasp at seeing it though was the detail of the crib. The corner posts where decorated in little kunai and shurikan, the legs looked like scrolls holding the crib up, on the outside of the head and foot-boards falling leaves had been carved onto them and each slat had a symbol carves at the top. The detail in each carving was amazing and it was so beautiful that Ino felt she was tearing up. Kakashi stepped up to the crib and ran his hand across the top of it.

"It's er…My old crib. My dad made it for my mum because she had the trouble you're having; she could fine a crib safe enough. I-it has two adjustable heights so we don't put our backs out with reaching in and out. The woods not painted or treated, my dad knew a guy who knew a guy who could use some jutsu to get the wood any color you wanted." He still looked nervous and as soon as Ino realized it was because he thought she might say no to the crib she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's beautiful Kakashi, it really is. I can't believe your dad made this. He must have spent ages doing this." Kakashi sighed in relief and held Ino close.

"My mum told me that dad would sit by my crib at night and while watching me sleep he'd carve the little pictures. The symbols are actually a chakra seal. It keeps the baby in and electrocutes anyone who doesn't press the lightening symbol before reaching in." Ino laughed at the protectiveness and pulled away slightly from Kakashi.

"All we need now is bedding for the crib. Everything else for the nursery is in storage waiting for the room to be finished." Kakashi smiled down at her and stalled in his thoughts. He looked over her bun-styled hair that still managed to get flecks of green paint in it, her soft-featured face, crystal blue eyes and beautifully pale pink lips. He looked down and between them he saw the large stomach covered in one of his old t-shirts.

"I love you." He whispered, as though his life would end if he didn't say it right then and there. Ino smiled warmly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kashi."

Kakashi listened with half an ear as Ino and Sakura chatted away in the waiting room at the hospital. Sakura had been doing their check-ups since the beginning; Tsunade wanted to test her skills and Ino had happily volunteered to help her friends tutoring. Tsunade would teach Sakura the techniques and Sakura got to practice on a real person. What was different about today was that Tsunade wanted to be there for the check-up and they now had to wait until she had finished on some emergency that had just come in.

"At least Ino's trained you a little then I see. You're still not paying attention but at least you don't have the dirty book out in the open." Kakashi smiled sarcastically from behind his mask, knowing Tsunade could make it out.

"I pay attention. Sakura is annoyed that the man she's been flirting with all week is actually gay but there close friends now, Ino's proud over herself because she thinks she's worked out the babies sleeping patterns and you…you're sight seems to be failing you in your old age Hokage-sama because even though no one will admit it, I at least did see you fall over that gunnery just now as you tried to talk and walk at the same time." Tsunade growled and pointed over to the hallway leading away from the waiting room.

"Exam room four and you Hatake, keep your mouth shut." Everyone filed down the hallway and into the exam room. The exam started off as it normally did; Sakura asked her questions, Ino answered, Kakashi joked around with comments about Ino's cravings and strange habit of starting to paint rooms in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. Then Tsunade started asking questions when Sakura started the actually tests and check up.

"So Kakashi, how's life as a village bound ninja?" Kakashi looked surprised for a moment before smiling over at Ino.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. To be honest I haven't really missed the fieldwork. Getting fewer injuries is always a bonus. Although I'm still training a lot." Tsunade smirked and nodded.

"Iruka has mentioned you hassle him to train with you. Something about getting him ready for the jounin exam?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. One unwritten law was that you don't bother any ninja that are happy with their rank, ANBU wasn't a goal for every ninja but some jounin just couldn't understand why chunnin would want to stay as such.

"Well he has mentioned a few times about thinking about taking it. I just figured he never got round to it before." Ino slapped him lightly on the thigh from her position on the bed.

"Iruka likes teaching though and he couldn't have time for both teaching and a jounin work load." She explained, from her days at the academy she could tell how much Iruka liked readying the next batch of ninja. Tsunade nodded and step forward, still watching Sakura work.

"She's right. Train with him all you want but don't push him into it. Iruka is a big boy; if he wants help he'll ask for it. Although he did say he's never felt as confident about taking the exam than he has of late. Maybe you're doing something right Hatake. You always were a competent leader." Kakashi whipped his head around and silted his eyes at the Hokage.

"A what?" Tsunade gave him an evil smile and he could read the challenge in her eyes. His mind raced with answers as to why her last comment sent alarm bells ringing.

"Those who follow you Kakashi learn quickly and learn valuable stuff. Those you look after are always well prepared for anything life throws out." The Hokage smirked and nodded to Sakura before leaving. Ino looked worriedly between Kakashi and the closed door; she had felt Kakashi tense next to her and had seen Tsunade's look. When Kakashi slowly turned back to her and smiled reassuringly she relaxed and looked back to Sakura who had been setting up the ultrasound equipment.

"Right would you like to know the sex of the baby or not?"

Still liking the story? I hope so. Working on chapter six right now so I'll try and get it done quickly. review?

Ok so this is the only other chapter I have finished my inspiration is still quite high on this so the next chapter might be along soon but I'll apologize for the wait anyway ^_^ review?


End file.
